xtreme_wrestling_promotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Alexander
Angel Alexander is a wrestler from the world CAW. Angel Alexander is currently signed to XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) competing on the Raw Brand where he is the current XWP Champion in his Second Reign. Angel Alexander is overall a 3x Cruiserweight Champion (1x in YXW, 1x in XWP, 1x in ECCW) & 6x World Champion in his Overall CAW Career (2x XWP, 1x ECCW, 1x IWA, 1x EEW, 1x NHBW). XWP Career (2016-present) Season 1: Debut, Cruiserweight Champion & Heel Turn Angel Alexander made his XWP Debut at Outlaw teaming with Joshie P as his mystery partner defeating RKO's Kev Deisal and Scott Razor, at Conflict Angel Alexander would get his first title match in XWP against Cruiserweight Champion Jake Navor which he would lose, however at Summerslam, Angel Alexander would defeat Jake Navor in a ladder match to win his first title in XWP and the CAW Community. Angel Alexander would successfully defend his title against Navor the next night on Raw and then challenged X Bullet Club leader Max Mercury to a 6 Man Tag Team match with two mystery partners he says he has known all his life. At Nightmares, Angel Alexander would announce his buddies Stunning Bradd & Mr Macho has signed with XWP and were his partners against X Bullet Club, Heavens Sexiest Angels would beat X Bullet Club with Angel last eliminating Kenny Taylor. At Survivor Series he faced Chris Danger and had Bradd & Macho help him beat Danger, turning heel in the process. At the Raw after Survivor Series, he would lose to Connor after focusing too much on rival Chris Danger. At Royal Rumble, he injured his rival Chris Danger after wrapping a chair round Danger's neck and stomping on it, thus disqualifying himself retaining the Cruiserweight Title. In the Royal Rumble match, he would enter at number 22 and would eliminate Jacob Cass & Arrow making it to the final 3 before being eliminated by eventual winner Matteo. On the Raw after Royal Rumble, he would compete in an Elimination Chamber qualifying match however would lose to Creep-E. It was announced, after the show that at Danger Zone, Angel Alexander would defend the XWP Cruiserweight Title against Connor after the victory Connor had against Angel on the Raw after Survivor Series. At WrestleMania, Angel would team with Bradd and Macho in a losing effort against Chris Danger, Jake Navor & Connor losing the Cruiserweight Title in the process. Season 2: Face Turn & Royal Rumble Winner; HSA Break Up On the Raw after WM, Angel would shake hands with rival Chris Danger showing mutual respect. This was after beating Bro Code along with Bradd and Macho. At Outlaw (one year after his debut), Angel would beat Mario Sanchez. Angel and Mario would shake hands afterwards and Mario said that Angel Alexander is the future of XWP. He is set to face Antho at XWP Reckoning. At Reckoning, Angel Alexander would defeat Antho. Soon afterward Angel would start a feud with Stunning Bradd over leadership in the stable. At Money In The Bank, Angel Alexander would defeat Stunning Bradd in a Singles Match. At Summerslam, the feud would continue when Stunning Bradd cost Angel a shot at the U.S Championship. At Bragging Rights, Angel would eliminate Anthony Payne in the 5 on 5 Gauntlet before being eliminated by Jackson Montgomery. At Nightmares, Angel would team with Mr Macho to face The Silver Brothers in a losing effort thanks to Stunning Bradd attacking Macho. At Survivor Series II, Angel Alexander would interfere in the Internet Championship Match by attacking Stunning Bradd and allowing his friend Mr Macho to be mauled by Cycloper. At the Royal Rumble, Angel Alexander would enter the 40 Man Royal Rumble Match at No. 7 where he managed to get eliminations and ended up winning the match after last eliminating Sean Avery. During the match, Angel Alexander would accidently eliminate Mr Macho, resulting in some tension between the HSA members. At Danger Zone, Mr Macho would defeat Angel Alexander to be a part of the XWP Championship Match at Wrestlemania 2. Later on the night, Stunning Bradd would win the XWP Championship, making the main event of Wrestlemania 2: Angel Alexander vs. Mr Macho vs. Stunning Bradd © for the XWP Championship. At Wrestlemania 2, Angel Alexander would lose to Mr Macho after Macho turned Heel and low blowed Angel for the victory. Season 3: Feud with Mr Macho & Sean Avery; 2x XWP Champion On the Raw after WrestleMania, Angel would call out Mr Macho but would be interrupted by Stunning Bradd & Max Mercury. Angel would then earn an XWP Championship match at Pick Your Poison by defeating Stunning Bradd. Angel would be the Special Enforcer for the XWP Championship Match at Outlaw between Mr Macho & Stunning Bradd where Macho would defeat Bradd. After the match, Angel attacked Macho and posed with the Title. At Pick Your Posion, Angel would lose to Mr Macho. At Money in the Bank, Angel would be unable to win the Raw Money in the Bank match but would challenge Mr Macho to another Title match where if he lost, he would no longer be allowed to challenge for any World Title in XWP. At Summerslam, Angel Alexander would defeat Mr Macho to win the XWP Championship however his reign would be short lived as Sean Avery would cash in Money in the Bank Briefcase ending Angel's Title reign as soon as it began. Angel would become No. 1 Contender by winning a Fatal 4 Way at Nightmares but would lose and be injured in his Title match against Sean Avery at Survivor Series. He would return at Royal Rumble where he would be eliminated by an interfering Sean Avery. Angel Alexander would then win an Elimination Chamber last eliminating Mr Macho to earn the shot at Sean Avery at WrestleMania where the two would face off in the Main Event with Angel finally winning the Title and having his moment in the sun. This match was later rated 5 Stars by the CWO. Season 4: Reigning as XWP Champion Angel Alexander's first challenger for the XWP Championship will be Seth Turner at Backlash S04. At Backlash, Angel would retain the Championship against Turner before being attacked by Sean Avery. XWP Championships & Accomplishments